


Leather and Lace

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others talked Merlin into going to a Rocky Horror Picture Show party in costumes. Merlin's costume just arrived and he tries it on - with surprising effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Alby's Wank Fest a while back.

Merlin blew out a breath as he looked at the garment. He had no clue how he could let the others talk him into going to a Rocky Horror Picture Show party in costumes, but there it was. A leather corset. With lots of frilly laces, too. It had arrived in the mail about an hour ago, an hour he’d spent fiddling in the lacing, all the while checking the description that was in the package. Now it was time to try it on. 

Taking a deep breath, Merlin pulled his t-shirt over his head and slipped the corset on. After a bit of bending and chasing the end of the long laces, he pulled and…nothing happened. Wasn’t this supposed to close when he pulled? OH! He got the wrong end of the laces in each hand, so he switched and pulled again. Immediately the corset began to tighten in the middle. 

After fiddling some more, more tugging and pulling, the corset almost fit. Merlin wasn’t too happy that it didn’t close on the top and the bottom end, but that couldn’t be avoided if you didn’t have a helping hand. 

Checking his looks in the mirror, he found the jeans and runners a bit ridiculous and first kicked his shoes off and then wiggled out of his jeans. Only…the boxers didn’t go very well with the corset either, so he got rid of them, too, happy that they just slid down since bending over – as he found out – wasn’t an option. 

His eyes went wide when he saw his reflection again. Maybe he should have ordered some panties to go with the corset (and he so would if he didn’t want to show at this party exposed like this), but the look was strangely arousing. Carefully, he slid his hands over the black leather along the curves that his body never showed before. His fingers found the fine lace that went along the top edge and tickled his nipples. 

Fuck, he was growing a boner just looking at his reflection in the mirror and teasing his nipples even more. He was more of a pervert than he would ever admit to anyone!

His lips were parted and he noticed his pupils were already blown wide as he slid one of his hands over his definitely male shoulders, pleased with the results of the hard training over the past year. He ran his fingers over his collarbone and along the side of his neck as his other hand slid over the soft but sturdy leather and found his now-hard cock. 

While his fingers were busy pulling his prick to full hardness, his other hand slid along the lace and over the material of the corset. He had tied the laces in the back and as the ends tickled his arse, he threw his head back and moaned. 

Part of him couldn’t believe that he was getting off because he was wearing a corset, but the material hugging him like that, holding him firmly in its grip, combined with the smell of the leather made him heady. Even breathing hard was a bit difficult, but his hand sliding over his curves, resting on his hip for a moment before travelling back to the little hard perks of his nipples made him moan.

His hips pumped his cock into his fist and he didn’t even care that he hadn’t thought of using a bit of lube. He would be sore later, but that didn’t matter, he’d never felt like this before. 

Stumbling two steps back, Merlin leaned against the closet. As he opened his eyes to take in his own reflection again, he lost it and came, shooting against the mirror. 

Slowly, he let go of his sensitive cock and a blush crept onto his face. He’d just gotten off on himself. How would he ever survive this party?


End file.
